


No Telling

by azryal



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azryal/pseuds/azryal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from "Not Fade Away", the series finale.</p><p>Angel and Lindsey finally act on what's been between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Telling

"If you want me, I'm in."  
  
Well, yeah, that surprised me. Surprised me enough to say what I've been thinking since he walked in wearing cobalt blue and that 'go-to-Hell' grin. "I want you, Lindsey." His smile wants to go supernova, but he convincingly covers that up with mild umbrage. "I'm thinking about rephrasing that," I add, glancing covertly around at the others in the room.  
  
"I'd feel more comfortable if you did," he says, but doesn't quite manage to stifle the laughter in his voice. "I have a...sort of a condemned man's last request."  
  
"What?" I'm not really in the mood to give in to any request of his, but there's shiny golden highlights in his hair. I tell myself they remind me of Buffy, and that's why I'm feeling magnanimous.  
  
He indicates Spike, Wes, Gunn, and Lorne by tilting his head in their direction. "In private, please."  
  
I got a 'please' out of him. Hmmm. "Okay, guys. I'll meet you all downstairs." Thankfully, they file out without another word. When my attention comes back to Lindsey, he's moved closer to the windows. "What's your request?"  
  
He looks nervous. "Just do it or don't. I'm not asking for anything else."  
  
"What is it, Lindsey?" I ask, folding my arms across my chest. I don't have time for stalling techniques. He swallows. Opens his mouth, closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath. Geez, you'd think he was about to ask me to marry him. He's...cute, when he's nervous. Makes me wonder how Darla kept her hands off of him.   
  
He licks his lips but still doesn't open his eyes. "Kiss me. Right here, in the sunlight."  
  
I can't keep the grin from my face. "Kiss you?" He nods, eyes still shut.   
  
I chose to delay, to see what he would do if he thought I wouldn't do it. "Yeah, okay," he says after a minute. "Sorry. Just thought I'd ask, y'know." He opens his eyes and holds his hands out in front of him, almost like he's offering to surrender. "It's cool."  
  
"Yeah," I say, still grinning.  
  
"Look, I know you're probably gonna run and tell all your fre-"  
  
Not telling, I think, not telling anyone. Not about this kiss, not about his mouth or his tongue or his teeth, not his hair or his hands or his shirt tearing open. Nothing will pass my lips regarding the blinds being pulled to the floor and I'm not saying one word about how strong the glass is in these conference rooms; strong enough to support two grown men while they fuck up against it. Never, ever, will I confess to what was said, about wasted time and wasted chances. No, I'm going to keep this to myself. Till the end of our days.


End file.
